Lost then found
by missyemzy
Summary: A young girl stumbles apon a body then somthing even more shocking how does she know everyones favourite psychic and how will Shawn react when he finds out who she is
1. Its him

Another old story i had to improve the grammer i sucked at it back then im not brilliant now but oh well enjoy

* * *

><p>Lola walked through the dark streets of Santa Barbara carrying grocery bags she turned into yet another street she didn't recognise she squinted at the street sign. It was no good she was lost she had only recently moved here mostly for work, she was a photographer originally from a small neighbourhood in LA. Yes LA was a great place to be a photographer if you wanted to take photographs for a glossy tabloid mags or the latest vitamin drink but Lola didn't, she wanted to take pictures of real things.<p>

A month ago she had been offered a job to take photographs for a local newspaper in Santa Barbara which happened to be her mums hometown. Her mum was constantly telling her about her times there and it sounded great the beach and the tropical weather. Even though she was only 18 they loved her portfolio and offered her the job. Leaving her mum and friends had been hard but this was the right choice for her at least it would be if she could find her apartment building. She rounded another corner and walked straight into a crime scene.

A man was lying perfectly still in a pool of blood she dropped her bags and ran over to him, he wasn't breathing she quickly dialled 911. A few minutes later a police cruiser pulled up followed by a blue car. A tall dark haired detective got of the cruiser his partner a blonde woman followed behind him they stopped as they noticed the blue car

"SPENCER GUSTER! What the hell are you doing here a bald man popped out of the car

"Shawn you promised no blood" he wailed at the over man exiting the car

"Oh come on buddy there's not that much" said the second man. "_NO WAY" _Lola thought _how could he be here_ she had only ever seen an old Polaroid of him but she was positive it was him.

* * *

><p>Let me know if you want part 2<p> 


	2. I know her

**Heres chapter 2 :-) **

* * *

><p><strong>Lola's POV<strong>

It was him I could not believe it was him Id only been ten when her mum had shown me the Polaroid it was so long ago but the memory seemed so clear now.

I was sitting in an interview room clutching a hot chocolate the blonde detective who told me her name was Juliet had brought me. The door opened and I jumped a little as the blond entered the room

"Hey how are you doing" she said with a worried look

"Im fine" I said quietly not looking up

"We need to ask you some questions detective Lasieter is interviewing some homeless guys who were in the alley so Ive asked our resident psychic to assist me". I looked up at her and just smiled in response a lump welling in my throat maybe everything was sinking in finally.

"He will be here in a minute he's just…." Juliet trailed off looking at my brown eyes curiously. Just then he burst through the door dressed in a green t shirt and jeans and carrying what appeared to be a pineapple fruit cup and apparently he was psychic.

"So miss Wright what exactly were you doing in a dark street at that time off night" he said jokingly smiling as he sat down next to Juliet. Suddenly tears started welling in my eyes and fell down my face I don't know whether it was the dead body or the shock of seeing him but I could not hold back the sobs that emanating from me. The psychic stopped grinning and looked towards Juliet with a look that said help me he obliviously couldn't deal with an emotional woman. Juliet reach into her pocket and pulled out a pack of Kleenex and handed me on I sobbed into it

"I came round the corner and he was just there dead" I said my voice shaky. The door opened again and this time it was the tall detective

"Excuse me ive got a Sarah Wright on the phone" he said clearly as uncomfortable being around crying women as the psychic was.

"That's my mum I asked one off the detectives to call her I should go talk to her" I said rising slowly out of my chair. As I walked out of the room I looked one more time at the psychic he was talking to Juliet but the way he looked at her were they dating?

**Shawn's POV**

"Poor girl" I said swallowing a large lump of pineapple

"I know she must be so shaken up" Juliet said. Hang on what name did lassie say I thought Sarah Wright

"Oh my god I know her"

"Who" Juliet said "That girls mum" I was stunned i hadnt seen Sarah for nineteen years.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought<p> 


	3. Nineteen years

**Sorry about the shift in point of veiws in this chapter in the next one im not gonna bother with pov's to much hassle sooooooo chapter 3 will will finally **

**find out who lola is read and see**

* * *

><p><strong>Lola's POV<strong>

"Sweetheart are you ok? What is this about a dead body?" my mom said in a worried tone I sighed

"Mum im fine a found a dead body but im fine but listen and don't freak out ok I found…..Shawn" there was silence on the other end.

**Juliet POV**

I looked at Shawn "From were"

"High school we dated in my last year" Shawn said scooping up some more pineapple

"I haven't seen her for almost nineteen years" I stood up to leave

"Maybe you should go say hi" I suggested

"Your right I will" Shawn said giving her a peck on the cheek he left.

I picked up the form Lola had been filling in _hometown: los Angeles current address: 34 sycamore street los palmers Santa Babera age: 18 _wait 18?

"Oh my god"

**Shawns Pov**

I found the girl at Lassieters desk

"Ok mom no I wont tell him till you get here bye mom see you soon" she hung up the phone.

She turned round and jumped as she saw me "Jesus you scared me" Lola said not looking at me

"Sorry I just remembered I know your mum from high school" he said smiling. She looked panicked did

"Oh do you" she said looking at her feet

"Yes we were err…. Close" i said struggling for the right words. Lola looked up and smiled

"You mean you used to date" she said

"Yeah she was great you look a lot like her" She nodded

"I know everyone says that well apart from my eyes"

"well I should be getting home" she said picking up her bags.

He started walking with her to the door

"Well maybe when your mum comes to town you can give her this" I handed her a card my _Psych Business card_

"_And she could give me a call for old times sake". _

_She raised her eyebrow I caught on to what she was thinking and quickly gabled _

"_Just as friends Im with…" "_

_Juliet?" Lola said finished for him. I was stunned _

"_Yes how did you know" I asked surprised Lola smiled _

"_By the way you looked at her Im kind of perceptive like that" Lola said smiling as they reached the door._

"_Well goodbye it was nice meeting you" she said_

"_Yeah nice to meet you to" I said Lola walked out of the door I didn't know why but I was sad to see her go _

"_Shawn!" Juliet's frantic voice came from behind me he turned to see her rushing towards me. _

_She was carrying a piece of paper _

"_Where's Roxi" she said as me reached him _

"_She just left why?" I was worried about the girl all of a sudden Juliet handed him the paper _

"_How long ago did you say you knew her mom" she said _

"_Nineteen years" I answered confused _

"_She's eighteen Shawn!" she said _

_I looked at the paper and suddenly got what Juliet was getting at _

"_Is she…do you think…she's my daughter?" I stuttered I dint realise I was shaking till Jules lead me to a bench I remembered how Sarah had left town a month after we broke up had she been pregnant?. _

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think pretty please with pineapples on top :-)<strong>


End file.
